Talk:Apkallu
Hate Apkallu hate is area based and will decay over time. For example today I had a ton of hate in on the reef Apkallus with 160 hits getting reduced to 60. I went straight to Mt. Zhayolm and was able to immediately do full damage to the Apkallus there. There also might have been a recent change to their hate. To fully decay their hate and resists I would suggest a timespan of 2-3 hours Lyramion 18:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The article states "This type of Apkallu however is not affected by their hate based system. All other Apkallu outside the ferries are," but when I fought an Apkallu for the first time today on the ferry to Nashmau, it used Beak Lunge and Wing Slap. It appears that the Apkallu aboard the ferry also follow this rule. --Ghostlee 10:48, 30 January 2009 (UTC). :I agree with this. I have only ever killed Apkallus on the ferry, nowhere else. Yet after a while, they started using Frigid Shuffle and Wing Slap. I'm putting a verification tag on that message. --Kyrie 11:23, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Do the TP moves possibly have any factors affecting them? I fought these for the first time ever a few days ago and they used Wing Slap and Beak Lunge, but today @ 19:00 it only used Yawn. I again fought these at 19:00 & 3:00, first fight it used only Yawn, second fight it used Frigid Shuffle and Beak Lunge. --Briag 12:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I have spent the last couple of days attempting to learn Yawn from the Apkallu on the ferry. I have not killed any other Apkallu and the ones on the ferry have started using Frigid Shuffle and Wing Slap so it appears that the "This type of Apkallu is not affected by the hate system" is either false or there is some other factor influencing the TP moves.--Metalmike 04:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) After killing my second Apkallu on the boat, the third used Frigid Shuffle and Beak Lunge (I gave it two chances to get a TP move off, hopeful that I would get a chance to learn Yawn). I had never killed an Apkallu before (they're cute little guys), but this third must've hated me with a passion... or something. If it helps, I fought the third at night time, and the first two during the day. I put a Verification tag on "Have Used their other TP moves on players with Apkallu Hate. Otherwise uses yawn." --Lastarael 15:59, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hate Reset So... would anyone know how to reset this hate? --Soraia 06:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :It is unknown how to reset this hate en masse but it is supposed to decrease over time. --Azulmagia 12:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Spawn manner Seems to, at times, be visible before it technically spawns. This is due to the animation of the apkallu climbing up on to the boat at times. Not too sure if this is always the case, as I have only seen it scale the boat a few times. Behavior There's a high chance that I'm just dense, but can anyone explain exactly what this means? :"As their hate grows, so does their behavior towards White Magic and physical damage, which reduces dramatically." I'm not sure if it's saying that White Magic damages them less as you build Apkallu hate, or if using White Magic increases their hate toward you. Thanks --Lastarael 15:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC)